12 - Ice Valley
How To Access: North East of Map 11 - Road of Dragons Tips: * Requirement: 4* Lvl 30+ | Food 400+ | 3500+ Rating Progression: * 31,9 (Middle North): Mithrill Hall: ** Visit the Dwarf in Hall of Mithril > Kill Neroth the Dragon ***Talk to the Dwarf to receive: Blueprint Dwarf Helmet ****Return to you Castle and talk to the Idle Dwarf to complete Find the whereabouts of Hall of Mithril for the Dwarf ****Receive the Ice Melting Potion Blueprint Key Points: * Entrance/Exit * 35,34: Alchemist's Workshop to get the Exorcism Powder Blueprint Req: 350 STR * Search for the King after making antidote for Tusker; Find bones in a random location * 57,3 Defeat Frenzy King: Snow Cellar - 400 str or dex to enter. Then you have to go "left - left - right" then you come to a patio. Here there is an option to "Talk" but I only took a surprise attack for about 1000 damage... So I suggest you can "Combat" directly Points of Interest: * 3,17: Dark blue valley: Req 350 MAG at end * 18,3: '''The aurora temple: Req 350 MAG at end * '''12,14: Boreas land: * 8,4: The exiled jail: Req 330 DEX at start * 12,47: Lonesome Tower: 325 DEX at end * 17,56: Freezing Fire Smelter: Req 350 DEX at end * 37,47: The exiled tower: Req 320 DEX at start, 345 MAG at end * 17,22: Fury beast cage: Req 325 DEX at start, 310 STR at end * 47,53: Thorn canyon: * 46,33: Misfortune tower: * 57,37: Frost canyon: * 3,21: Whirling snow land: Req 305 STR at end * 5,12: Freezing basin: Req 310 STR at end * 54,11: Goblin's camp: Req 315 STR at start, 360 MAG at end * 22,47: Bayonet Glacier: Req 305 STR at end * 5,60: Rime Highland: Req 300 STR at end (OPT)Quests: 25,6: Ancient Monument: Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced Lost Goods-Old World * 59,34: Pick the cargo: Sealed Box: to return to Toris, Merchant at your Castle. Circus Challenge * 56,11: Han, Rogue Knight: Stage 4: for the Rogue Knight Light Armor E-rank Adventurer * Go to Ice Valley to Look for Hellfrine > 9,11 ** Defeat Shadow Assassin Helfrine > Wait till later ~ require specific team ~ when ?Shadow Assassin Helfrine? Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild Great Inventor : Prepare the mysterious reagent: Require: Nightmare Grass and Rotting Toxic Liquid * 36,6: Kill Rotting Toxic Ghoul to get Rotting Toxic Liquid * Nightmare Grass From Map 7 at 21,8: ** Unlock Anecdotes: Barrondean and receive Mysterious Reagent *** 58,14: Fireplace Villager: Combat with Wolf Guild Scout: Require the Mysterious Reagent ****Once you win the fight make sure to pay attention to the order of the elements in the text. (Fire, Rock, Ice and lightning) it is the combination for the Fourskulls Fortress which is random to everyone. *****Destroy Snow Wolf Gang > 4,30: Fourskulls Fortress: Enter the combination to each icicle then once open Start Searching...Once Theodore is dead > ******Report to the villagers of Fireplace > at 58,14 *******Reward: 5 Mithirl Ore, ? Dwarf Brothers: * 22,22: Drunk Dwarf: Reply the Cellar's Location to Dwarf Brothers > Map 6:at 46,42: Dwarf Brothers **Go to 22,22 on Map 6 and enter the Cellar: Requires 300 STR *** Talk to Kimix and O'Mickey *** Receive 2,000 Gold and 10 Rare Earth Clever Nick * 12,40: Nick: Clever Nick > Give him Food then Wolfskin > ** Look for 'Grotto in the north' > ***'50,8:' Orphan Rock: ***Reward: Random Runes IV x2, and Eternium Ingot x1 Summer Night Comes Again * Go to the Frostland to look for kindling > * Faint Cinder at some random location Monsters: * 2x Chilling Golem: Taunt OFF, Immune to Bleed * 3x Freezing Wraith: Tauint ON, * 1x Goblin General, 2x Goblin Vanguard * 2x Polar Frostwolf: Taunt on * 2x Robber: Bosses: * Neroth the Dragon at 31,9 (Middle North): Mithrill Hall: * Shadow Assassin Helfrine at 9,11 Loots: Category:Maps